


Cat Furglars

by mariasaurio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasaurio/pseuds/mariasaurio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Nepeta - partners in CRIME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Furglars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyWrites/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I. Look. I'm aware this is not what you meant by "cat burglars". But how could I NOT do this?


End file.
